Never Too Late
by I know your secrets
Summary: Beast Boy wants to commit suicide, can Raven talk him out of it? Or will it be too late? Songfic...BBxRae


**Okay so I know I was supposed to be writing the next chapter in 'Hope and a Second Chance,' but this came into my head when I was listening to Never****_ Too Late _****by Three Days Grace (I love them so much!) **

**the italicized words are the song...enjoy**

* * *

As I walked down the hallway, I recalled our last conversation. It's consisted of secrets, yelling, crying, and promises. I had hoped that you would keep those promises.

But I never set my hopes to high.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

You had told me somethings that you had wanted to do to yourself, and things that you had already done. You showed me all the cuts that you caused and some you didn't. I offered to heal them, you refused.

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I always told you that everything will be okay, it'll be alright. But you didn't listen, and you kept on telling me the same thing. That you wanted it to be all over, it end it all. I told you to hold off on it. To wait a little longer, maybe things will get better.

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

You hid behind a mask. No one would have ever known about this, but I found out. You played the role of a goofy guy without a care in the world, but I saw more than that. And I can't stop asking myself, what would have happened if I wasn't there that day? What if you didn't open your door and let me in? What if I wasn't able to talk you out of it?

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I told you that it would be okay, but you still tell me that you wanna end it all.

I walk down the hall and stop by your room. I don't even bother knocking, I just let myself in. I only have one thing on my mind, Why?

Why did you call me up here? What do you want to tell me?

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again_

When I walk in you look up at me. Your big green eyes looking right into mine. You look tense and upset.

I just want to throw my arms around you and tell you that it'll be okay. But I don't I just sit next to you.

_This world will never be _

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong..._

You look nervous, I go over to comfort you, but you tell me not to come closer. I'm confused, but I do as you say.

You tell me this is it, that you want to end it all soon, sometime tonight. All I can do is look at you and hold back tears.

I try to say something, anything to convince you not to do it. My mouth tries to for words, but nothing comes out.

With out thinking I throw my arms around you, kissing you right on the lips.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

You stiffen for a second, and when Im about to pull away, you wrap your arms around my waist bringing me closer.

You kissed me back.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but suddenly we both had a need for air, and we broke apart.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," you say with a smile I haven't seen in so long.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I say with a small smile.

"Yeah but why now?" You ask, "Not that I'm complaining or anything," you add still smiling.

"I couldn't think of anything to say to make you change your mind," I say blushing, "so I decided to do something."

"I'm glad you did," you say

"I'm glad too," I say back smiling one of my rare smiles.

You lean toward me again giving me one of many of kisses to come.

_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_It's not too late, it's never too late_


End file.
